Lost Love, gained love
by Sakura Blossom4
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran Lose someone they love but gained love at the same day


Lost love, Gained Love 

Chapter 1

****

One day a girl called Sakura Kinomoto was in her bedroom sobbing because her mother had died an hour ago her face was now pale her eyes are fluffy red from an hours crying she then went down stairs to see her brother and father crying over her mother as well she walked over to her father and hugged him from the back, he then turned round to see his little daughter trying to comfort him 

"Sakura my dear child promise me that that you wont cry anymore"

****

Sakura looked at her father then she slowly nodded her head and held up her little finger and said 

"Pinky promise" 

****

He smiled at his daughters behavior but he knew that it wont last long he looked down at the little girl with the most saddest eyes you could ever see because his daughter would never have a mother that would care for her for gods sake she is only six years old why did this happen WHY!, then he finally spoke

"Pinky promise"

"Ok now you promise me that you won't cry too"

"I Promise"

"Ok daddy I'll go see how onii-chan is doing"

"Ok Sakura I'll be in my room ok

"K"

*******Mean while in Penguin park******* 

****

A boy was sitting down on the soft green grass crying silently to himself because of the terrible accident that happened a few hours ago to his father

*****Flash Back*****

"Where is dad Emma**"**

"Syaoran dad will be gone for a while at the hospital coz he said he needed to do something there ok**"**

"Ok**"**

I wonder why dad went to the hospital he's been going there every two days it's not like he's sick no he couldn't be sick, how can he be sick he's always been healthy

***2 Hours later***

__

BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING (that's supposed to be the telephone ringing ok)

"I'll get it**" Megan shouted as she made her way to the telephone**

"No need to Megan, I'll get it**" Said Yelan as she approached from the darkness and picked the phone up**

"Hello This is Li's Residence this is Yelan Li Speaking how may I help you**"**

"Hello Mrs. Li I'm Dr. Magumi your husbands personal doctor**"**

"What can I do for you Dr. Magumi… is my husband alright**"**

"I'm afraid that we have terrible news about your husband**"**

"What happened**"**

"It seems that your husband was in a very deep coma that couldn't be cured even though we tried our best to cure it**"**

"………."

"I'm very sorry I couldn't save him**"**

With that they both put the phone down Yelan then felt hot water drop on her hand…She was crying not even daring to make a sound while she cried 

"Mother what's wrong**"**

Yelan did not answer her daughter's question she only kept on crying her unstoppable tears 

"Mother Answer me**"**

As her daughter's answer she fainted but her tears still remained like a waterfall that never ends, Megan the screamed something like this

" SOMEONE HELP MOTHER FAINTED"

loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, the noise then came even louder that it reveled four worried faces which are the faces of Emma, Laura, Tanya and Syaoran 

"What happened here**" Syaoran yelled **

"I don't know little brother I just don't know**"**

"Let's put mother on her bed ok**" said Emma **

"OK**" the other four replied **

Syaoran picked up his mother and then headed straight to her room with his four sisters behind him

*** A few minutes later***

Yelan stared to wake up…Her children then waked to the side of her bed and Tanya said something to her that sounded like this

"Are you ok mother**"**

"I'm fine…but I think I have a bad headache**"**

"Mother why did you faint**" Syaoran asked **

Yelan looked at Syaoran then suddenly tears started to drop once more.. she then said 

"Come here my children I have bad news for all of you**"**

"What is it mother**"**

"Your father** Sniff **had a coma** sniff **and he couldn't make it**Sinff **so he died**" As she said the last word she broke into tears leaving five children looking sad and Surprised at the same time that they too cried their hearts out.**

*****End of flash back*****

He then stood up and walked towards the river … he put his hands in the cold yet warm water and said to himself

"Why did you have to die why couldn't you survive**"**

He laid down next to the river thinking to himself about his father's death 

****Sakura's P.O.V****

I walked into Touya's room to see a very pale Touya standing next to the window crying to himself.. I then walked towards him and hugged him tightly

"Hello there Kaijou** sniff **what brings** sniff **you here**"**

Sakura ignored the kaijou bit and answered him by saying something like this

"I'm here to comfort you silly**"**

Touya stopped crying and smiled at his little sister and said

"Thank you but I need more then comfort to make me happy again**"**

"Well you should be happy even though mother is gone she and the memory we had with her will still be in our hearts to cherish forever till the end of time and she will also be watching us from heaven and I know she would not be happy if you kept on crying onii-chan so be strong for her and for us**"**

Touya looked at his little sister wondering how a little child knew so much about this sort of thing but he smiled at her not just a normal smile but a happy smile 

"Thank you Sakura I feel a little bit better now**"**

"Your welcome… onii-chan would you mind if I went to have a walk at the park**" Sakura asked sweetly**

"Ok but don't take to long**"**

"K**"**

With that Sakura headed to the park….when she got there she looked up at the starry sky and said "You will **always be in my heart mother she pointed to her heart**always and forever**"**

She then heard a noise that sounded like crying .. she followed the noise to revel a boy her age his face buried in his hands he was crying silently next to the river she walked towards him and sat down next to him 

"Why are you crying**" Sakura asked**

Syaoran looked up to see a pair of worried emerald-green eyes he then said" My father** sniff **died today**sniff** because of** sniff **a coma**" **

"Oh I'm sorry**"**

"Don't worry**"**

"You know my mother died today too but I know that she is watching me everywhere I go and loving be even though I cant see her she is still here within my heart and that's all that matters**"**

"Do you think that my father is watching me right now**"**

"Of course he is and I know that wouldn't like to see you cry**" Sakura said with a smile**

Syaoran looked at her then stood up and hugged her tightly whispering something in her ear that sounded like this 

"Thank you**"**

"Your welcome.. If you don't mind could you tell me your name**" **

"How rude of me.. My name is Syaoran Li but you can call me Syaoran ..what's your name**"**

"Nice meeting you Syaoran my name is Sakura Kinomoto you can Sakura**"**

"Nice meeting you too**"**

Sakura smiled and said" I think we will be great friends right Syaoran**"**

"Righ**t"**

They walked out of the park hand-in-hand and bid there farewells 

****

*****A few Years later*****

"Sakura can I talk to you in private please**" Syaoran asked**

"Sure**"**

They walked together to the nearest Sakura tree and Syaoran pulled out a black box from his pocket

"What's this Syaoran**"**

"Sakura Kinomoto please make me the happiest man alive by marrying me**" Syaoran said as he went down on one knee and opened the box to revel a gold ring with a big cherry blossom in the middle with little colorful crystals around it, it also had a picture of Syaoran in it when you open the big cheery blossom on the ring**

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and jumped in his arms and said "Of course I will**" Syaoran the twirled her round while singing happily to himself**

*****Wedding day*****

"Do You Syaoran Li take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife**?** For better or worse, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part?"

Syaoran took a deep breath. "I do."

****

And do you, Sakura Kimomoto, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Sakura didn't hesitate. "I do."

****

" Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

****

Syaoran lifted her veil. He gazed at her emerald-green eyes for a second before kissing her softly on the lips

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

****

Sakura and Syaoran rushed down the aisle as they got showered with flower petals she the smiled at him and the said

"Aishiteru Syaoran"

****

And they lived happily ever after

THE END


End file.
